This was a phase I trial to measure vitreous concentrations of 1263W94 after documented regular intake of the drug in two dose regimens for 7 days. The study was designed to compare the intravitreal concentration on the two regimens. The staff and facilities of the GCRC were needed to assure medication compliance and complete collection of samples for pharmacokinetic analysis. Analysis of samples and adverse event data is continuing. No results at this time.